Last Prince
by symbalterr
Summary: Till death do us part? Che, more like until he gets to know the real Kurosaki Karin. He'll be begging for me to go home. This crown doesn't mean a thing. AU. Arranged Marriage, Prince/Princess. T for Cursing.


_**{**_**A/N} Hey~ PLEASE READ. Some of you might know that "Last Prince" is from Rilly (studiomunch) She's my friend (in real life lol) and she's been busy with personal problems. It's a wonder how she would even remember she has a story going on even in her situation. but I'm going to be taking over her story for her (she wanted me to do it) and so here is the first chapter of Last Prince. I've edited it a little. Credit for the picture goes to ~Christel2 on deviantart.**

* * *

_A dim light clawed it's way past my eyelids. Ahhh, it stung.._

A squeaky voice interrupted her slumber, "Karin! Karin! Wake up! Kurosaki-sama has asked for you at breakfast."

_haha..That's funny. Nope. I'm going back to sleep._

"Karin! I know you can hear me! Wake up! It's already past 7!"

_hahaha, that was even funnier! Past 7? Even more of a reason. Nope. I'm going back to sleep._

"Excuse you! Did you just smirk at me, you little bitch?! Don't make me get the bucket!"

_you wouldn't dare..! Just leave me allllloooooonnnneeee..._

_..._

_..hmm, I think she's gone._

Karin pulled at her soft, blue pillow and hugged it even closer to her slim body. She had long ago kicked off that hot comforter before she even fell asleep. Now that her awaken-er seemed to be gone, it wouldn't be long before she fell back into a deep slumber.

Karin Kurosaki. Princess of the Kurosaki Kingdom. Crown? Check. Dress? You can try. Mind? Uhm, not so much.

Karin had no intention to be the well-mannered girly princess her step mother wanted her to be. Born with no biological mother by her side, her father and her older brother were the only ones she could trust. That was until her stupid father decided to remarry. At the age of 13, It wasn't like she was against her father remarrying. After killing her own mom during birth she didn't really have a choice. No, it was the person that was receiving all the affection from her clownish dad. Instead of bringing home the nice pretty wife that could cook, her father (goat-chin) brought in a ugly rat from the sewers that couldn't do a thing besides yelling and breaking mirrors. That wasn't even the worst of it. With the package came 3 ugly pups. Two bald step-brothers and a step-sister just as rude as her mother. Life never really went well for Karin after that.

* * *

A sudden freezing wave of chills rolled down her back and up again. A wet substance invaded into her skull and soaked her to the bone.

"The fuck!" Karin screamed as she jumped out of her bed and started grabbing at the nearest pillow to wipe her face with. To Karin's annoyance, that squeaky voice that interrupted her sleep earlier that morning spoke once more.

"You made me." came it's smug reasoning.  
"Sayuri!" Shrieked the black haired mess, "What the fucking hell?!" A red pillow was in the hands of the royal catastrophe, her eyes burning with a undeniable fire. Karin's mid-length hair was sticking up in so many directions no human could count. In front of her stood a short, black haired girl with big brown eyes. She looked so innocent. Oh, how far Karin could stretch 'looked'. On the floor next to those midget feet was a gray bucket, dripping water from the edge of it's rim.

"My lord, Sayuri you are going to get it-!" Karin growled as she threw the clay red pillow to the floor and took a large threatening step towards her maid.

"I'm sorry! But you made me. If I didn't wake you up somehow I would get another yelling from Kurosaki-sama!" Sayuri exclaimed, her eyes wide in fear.

"Don't you dare call that bitch of the same last name as me!" Karin snarled, even more furious than before. Jumping for Sayuri, Karin launched herself across the bed and made a grab for her. Before she could even reach out, Sayuri had ran out and slammed the door shut.

Karin sighed. Combing through her hair, she quickly picked out some clothes for the day and walked into the shower.

First of all, one does not simply try to awake a Kurosaki. Second of all, one does not simply dump a bucket of freezing cold water onto a Kurosaki while their sleeping. And third of all, oh man, Sayuri is going to get it!

* * *

**When i said edited it a little i mean like one word or two. lol. Rilly's writing style is slightly similar to mine so I suppose I won't have too much difficulty adjusting. She didn't give me any ideas or anything when she told me to take over it so I guess i'm just gonna have to brainstorm lolol. review please!**


End file.
